FPGOutlaw Reviews: Pups Save an Ace
his is FPGOutlaw's official review of the Season 2 PAW Patrol episode "Pups Save an Ace." Review Title Card: Regular Skye title card. Scene 1: Good visuals of Ace Sorensen flying her plane, with Skye watching from the Lookout. Skye tells her that she has to do her tricks in the upcoming show. As soon as Ace hangs up on Skye, her engine makes a noise. Good voice acting from Skye during this. Zuma, Rocky, and Marshall are shown running around the Lookout, as Skye comes out flying with her wings and tells the pups that Ace is coming. Marshall says that he only likes to fly kites, but the wind picks up which blows him into the air and into Rocky. Good line from Rocky: “It’s okay Marshall, but your landing could use a little work.” Marshall then says “it was a little Rocky.” Another great line. Rubble is then shown skateboarding with Ryder, with the latter getting a call from Ace, who tells him that her plane is having issues. Ryder calls the pups to the Lookout. Marshall, Rubble, and Rocky get the nod of responding. Marshall is tangled in the kite, which then blows him into the air and he simulates like he’s flying. He flies right into the Lookout, and crashes into the pups. As Marshall crashes, Rocky says “That’s a Rocky landing.” Great stuff. The elevator then goes up. Analysis ***1/2, This scene was excellent. A lot of great lines here really made this scene enjoyable, hence the favorable rating. This episode is special to me because it’s the first new episode that I watched when I got back into the show for a little bit in 2016, and it felt really fresh to me going back to actually review it. I especially liked Marshall and Rocky’s stuff here. The play on Rocky’s name was great. Lookout: The pups all laugh as Skye is really quick to offer her services to Ryder in helping Ace. Skye is needed to use her helicopter and nightvision goggles to help Ace land in Farmer Yumi’s field. Chase is needed to use his cones and flashlights to make a runway in Yumi’s field. Rocky is needed to fix the plane once it’s landed. ''' '''Scene 2: Skye is surveying the mountains, looking for Ace. Ace is having trouble flying due to smoke in the cockpit. She opens her plane up to let the smoke out, but then an eagle throws a fish at her, which she quickly returns. That was random. Skye starts to lead Ace toward Yumi’s field. Analysis: *, low rating because not much of note really happened. What I will say is that I really liked Kallan Holley’s work here for a variety of reasons in this episode. She was great at making Skye sound worried for Ace, and excited to see Ace in the first scene as well. Good voice acting goes a long way. Scene 3: Chase starts setting up the runway with cones. Chase then uses his floodlight, which displays the PAW Patrol logo in the air. That’s awesome. Ryder then has Rocky get his old flashlights out of his truck to attach to the cones so Skye and Ace can see the physical runway. Rocky has a good line by adding his name to Chase’s “Chase is on the case” tagline. The small things matter. Analysis: *3/4, Higher rating than the previous scene because I generally like Chase and Rocky more as characters and I really appreciated the floodlight. It’s a play on the Batman symbol. I really enjoyed it. Scene 4: Rocky attaches the flashlight to the last cone, which Skye then sees with her goggles. Ace’s plane has gotten in worse condition, and realizes that she’ll need to parachute out of her plane. Ryder asks Ace is she knows how to “wing walk”, which Skye then says that she’s the best that there is. Ace puts her plane in autopilot, and gets on the wing, so Skye can drop her harness. They have trouble the first couple times getting the harness to Ace, but third time is a charm. Ace asks Ryder to check on “Amelia”, which is Ace’s plane. Ryder points out that Ace’s plane is heading for a water landing. Ryder calls Marshall to do an EMT check on Ace to make sure that she’s okay. Good touch because of the smoke beforehand and also the damage her body could’ve taken for being on the wing for the time that she was. Ryder then drives off toward where the plane landed with Chase, while Rocky stays behind at the landing site. Analysis: **3/4, The music helps get the rating high. I liked the ominous music that started playing when Ace went onto the wing. Really helped build suspense for that part. Ace’s voice acting was good in this scene as well. ''' '''Scene 5: Skye drops Ace at the landing zone. Skye is dumbfounded that she rescued her hero. Good line delivery there. Marshall then shows up, to make sure that Ace is okay. Ace points out that she’s okay, except a small scratch on her arm. We come back from a small scene change to Ace’s arm being bandaged and with a cone around her neck. The cone bit with Marshall is pretty funny. Rocky asks: “Do you think you overdid it...just a little?” Awesome line delivery. Ace then says: “I feel like a conehead, but otherwise, I feel okay.” The pups laugh. The pups and Ace then head over to the beach. Analysis: ***1/4, Awesome lines from Skye, Rocky, and Ace made this scene awesome. I really enjoy the cone bit with Marshall. We saw it with Zuma in the Basketball episode, we’ll see it with Skye in “Pups Save Skye”, and I’m sure there are some other instances that I’m forgetting as well. Rocky’s line delivery was my favorite of this entire episode without a doubt. Scene 6: Amelia lands in the water, but Ryder is right there with Chase’s winch hook. Chase then pulls the plane out of the water as Marshall, Rocky, Skye, and Ace show up. Ace points out that her plane won’t be ready for tomorrow’s show without a team of pups. Rocky, Skye, Marshall, Chase, and Ryder all then offer their services. A couple good lines from Ace and Ryder end the scene. Analysis: **1/2, More good stuff here from the pups. All I really want to say about this scene was I really enjoyed the pups’ and Ryder’s interactions with Ace on the beach. That was a nice touch. 'Scene 7: Ryder and the pups fix the plane successfully. The end-episode music starts to play. Due to the length of these last two scenes, I’m going to combine them into one. Ace asks Skye if she wants to see her tricks up close. Good line on the: “Would I” from Skye. Ace is flying her plane, then steps on the wing. The pups gasp, but they then see that Skye is flying the plane. Ace does her tricks with Skye. Skye is overjoyed. That ends the episode. ' 'Analysis: **, At least Skye was happy. ' Final Analysis I'm gonna go with a 6.5 out of 10. The average of all the scenes rules out to be around a 5.5 rating, but I really enjoyed a lot of stuff in this episode that I feel the need to go higher. Marshall and Rocky's interaction in that first scene along with the portion at the Lookout with Rocky's good line there really stick out in my mind. I really liked the pups interacting with Ace too. Kallan Holley (Skye's voice actor) also deserves a lot of credit for this episode too. She did very well making Skye sound excited and worried when needed in this episode. Top 3 Stars of the Episode 1. Skye - Obviously. She was awesome throughout. 2. (Tie) Marshall - I really liked him in this episode. 2. (Tie) Rocky - Same as Marshall. 3. Ace Sorensen - Good debut. Season 2 Stats Season 2 High: Pups Save a Dolphin Pup (7.5) Season 2 Low: Pups Save a Basketball Game (4.5) Category:FPGOutlaw's Reviews Category:FPGOutlaw